


IMPORTANT NOTICE!!

by FieryAmpharos



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, important!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAmpharos/pseuds/FieryAmpharos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I'M SWITCHING SITES!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMPORTANT NOTICE!!

Hello everyone!

As you may have seen, some of my chapters have been brought down. I've decided to leave this site and I'm going over to quotev.com There I've uploaded my stories and some are finished, some are on stand-by. But! that site is the one that I'm currently checking and not this one :/  
My username in it is FieryAmpharos(the same as this one :D!)


End file.
